


What is Enough?

by Fiestabear



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Grown up Yuri, M/M, This is like 8 years later, ill tag as i go - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiestabear/pseuds/Fiestabear
Summary: Yuri's life has a new direction with being a coach and mentor but he finds himself wanting more.





	What is Enough?

**Author's Note:**

> Just take it

   Sarah settles quickly in her new home rink in Russia. She’s easily accepted by her fellow skaters making quite a few fast friends with the French speaking students. Thankfully her coach knows English because her Russian starts off terribly, though six months in and a ruthless Russian coach have her almost fluent in six months. Of course, it helps having Yuri repeat everything in Russian to her. Fitting in is the easy part but over the last break she has had a growth spurt making it harder to land her jumps. It’s only a little over an inch making the difference. Yuri is patient with her almost having to reteach Sarah entirely. He keeps her lessons focusing on the basics not letting her attempt anything to risky even with the seasons start approaching fast.

     Much to Sarah’s surprise and a bit of annoyance, Yuri is right. It seems to be a reoccurring trend of “Coach Plisetsky is always right.” Even though, according to her brother coach has mellowed, his smug attitude remains. Practicing the basics over and over help her readjust to her center and she is back to flawless jumps. Her natural charisma transfers well on ice wooing fans and judges alike soon having her very own fan club much to Yuri’s irritation. Winning silver at Nationals winning gold at the Junior GPF with the second highest score for ladies in the junior level has her fan base growing ever more. It’s no real surprise to anyone that Yuri Plisetsky’s protégé be an unquestionable champion.

~

     Sarah pounces on Yuri with a hug he easily returns as she makes her way to the ice for her last major performance. She’s dressed in her costume for the last time and Yuri’s long braid lightly catches on the translucent beading of the bodice of her costume. JJ arm comes up from behind settling Yuri’s long braid around Yuri’s shoulder just like he always does the deep chuckle rumbling as he pulls them into a group hug. Yuri groans and makes his usual displeased face, but catching Sarah’s eye he slides her a knowing grin. JJ lets them go keeping a subtle arm around Yuri’s waist. Sarah makes her way to the ice handing her guards to Yuri who can’t help the rather bright smile on his face.

      She is a sight her dark almost black hair casting a halo in the light of the ice rink as she turns one last time giving a thumbs up and a bright smile to the coaches her blue eyes sparkling with pride. The crown of braided hair took Yuri a little longer this time around he regrets lamely, so the rest of her hair is free to flow with her. The hush of the audience and the long notes of her music queues the start and she takes off. She has a poise of someone much more experienced and it helps her through her first fumble. Yuri finds himself getting lost in watching her skate clumsily graceful.

      The fumble has her taking silver and even though Yuri has a very serious discussion about her faults he can’t help the pride that swells in his chest. It shows as a fixed smile for the rest of the evening with meet ups and a small party for the skaters and their coaches. JJ’s the only one seemingly eager. Though Yuri and Sarah wear smiles the bags under their eyes doesn’t go unnoticed. They are constantly at the center of attention it would seem. Having two very recently medaled coaches and an almost unchallenged winning streak make for long boring conversations. Thanks to Sarah’s age Yuri uses it to leverage them out of the last few introductions claiming a bedtime. The exhaustion on Sarah’s face sells it well and Yuri bolts ahead of them.

      JJ takes his time leaving the party using it to his advantage. Sarah is looking at quite a few sponsorship possibilities and if she wants to stay in Russia they’ll surely need it. It doesn’t take much fishing for JJ to find a big sponsor and soon he’s surrounded being praised for all his sisters hard work and he makes sure they understand that fact. Sure JJ had taught her to skate and encouraged her and Yuri certainly did more but she put in the hours of training and bettering herself and no one else can take that away from her. The glowing way JJ talks about his sister and her achievements keeps the sponsors around and before following Yuri upstairs he gets quite the handful of important cards and phone numbers.

      JJ finds Yuri spread out on their shared king size bed still fully dressed in his new expensive suit. Though now disheveled on the bed JJ can see how well it fits Yuri. The dark green of the hotel bedspread dulled in contrast with the crisp dark blue of Yuri’s suit and the bright white of his socks. Yuri always seemed to dull his surrounding as dark as his personality is. Though Yuri’s teenage anger had been somewhat legendary he had left it in his teenage years; softening around his edges. Though his pettiness remains stronger than ever.

      With a small affectionate huff, JJ closes the hotel door and makes his way to the bed. He stands with an openly completive look taking a moment to figure out the least disruptive way to take off Yuri's crazy expensive jacket. Does he pull it from the collar or the arm? His eyes can’t help but to roam Yuri’s figure. Yuri’s late growth spurt has JJ only a head taller than himself. JJ takes even longer appreciating his boyfriends physique silently thanking his sister for keeping her coach on the ice for as long as possible keeping his figure lean. The tailoring on the slacks so nice and fitted over his long-toned legs and pert ass. He finds himself circling the bed like a predator.

 “Are you gonna keep creepily staring at my ass or are you going to do something about it?” the taunt is muffled by the bed sheets and despite his playful tone- tiredness seeps through the edges. Yuri turns his head knowing where JJ is standing and gives the greying older man a hard stare.

 

“Well, honestly I was going to ease you out of your jacket gently so as not to disturb you- with a playful grin he cuts JJ off

 

“Well that's surprising. You're always disturbing.”

 

The insult makes for a pouting JJ who proceeds to throw his weight onto the grumpy only slightly smaller man. He plops himself atop the younger man and Yuri let’s out an over worked grunt

 

“But now I think bothering you would be more fun.” JJ says squirming his way into the back off Yuri’s neck. Yuri manages to push JJ off of him just to curl around his slightly wider torso making himself the bigger spoon with a sigh of satisfaction. JJ accepts the new position with relish wiggling as close as possible. With his ass in Yuri’s crotch he figures now is a good time for some much-needed discussion but breaking such a comfortable scene needs a delicate touch.

 

“Why are you so tired, Kitten?” JJ knows he's pushing it with the nickname but he needs Yuri's full attention. He only gets a gruff breathy huff to the back of his neck. It’s not a wall so he pushes forward.

 

“I guess age is finally catching up to you.” Teasing Yuri has many different reactions, but he’s hoping for something playful. He knows he's successful when the arms around him twitch but don’t let go.

 

“You're one to talk, old man.” Yuri mutters into his neck. The laugh that comes from JJs chest is happy and light and makes Yuri blush and grumble.

 

“So why have you been so grumpy lately. Did I do something wrong?” JJ mentally chastises himself for jumping the gun, but Yuri doesn’t let him dwell on it

 

“No, have I been grumpier than usual? I haven't noticed.” Yuri’s yawns wide but JJ is persistent.

 

“Well what has been on your mind?” Yuri takes a moment to genuinely consider the question. There has definitely been something or someone on his mind as of late.

 

“Well, did you know that Otabek is a choreographer now?” Yuri gauges JJ’s reaction but the other just hums an acknowledgment and Yuri takes it as a gesture to continue.

 

“Well, I ran into him a few months ago and I had no idea how to address him so I just ignored him and as usual he was unfazed.” There’s disappointment in Yuri’s tone and the raw feeling of emotion begins to burn at his eyes. JJ sits up pulling Yuri into his lap and takes his time taking off his and Yuri’s jacket and belts giving Yuri time to relax before the conversation continues.

 

“Why does it bother you so much?” he rests his head atop Yuir’s and runs his hands through Yuri’s released locks hoping to be of some comfort.

 

“Are you kidding me? We spent eight years of our lives together and he acts like it doesn't even matter!” Yuri snarls his anger evident. JJ has to tread carefully now. He finds some strands of hair to untangle and Yuri relaxes against him

 

“But Yura you know he still probably cares and I know for sure that he is probably still upset” ‘like you are’ he doesn't finish. “You know Isabella and I were together for almost as long and despite our break up being mutual every time I see her it's still awkward. I'm sure you and Otabek just need more time, it's only been about nine months, Yura.” JJ makes his tone stern knowing he can only put so much emphasis on emotions. Thankful Yuri takes the advice with an understanding nod.

 

“But most of all JJ I miss my best friend.” Yuri says solemnly taking JJ by surprise. His hand only hesitates a moment in Yuri’s silky locks and thankfully Yuri doesn't notice. Jj hums thoughtfully

 

“Maybe you should try talking to him.” JJ knows it's not what Yuri wants to hear but it certainly needs to be said. Yuri's head snaps up looking at JJ; eyebrows pinched in a question

 

“Would you be okay with that?” Their eyes meet seriously

 

“Why wouldn't I be?” JJ can guess but Yuri isn't so predictable

 

“Well he was beyond rude to you and shouldn't you be worried that I'd leave you for him.” Well it's not what JJ was expecting but it certainly puts a bad taste in his mouth. He can’t help the grimace and looks away ashamed at his own jealousy.

 

“Well we are in an open relationship so I wouldn't be too shocked if you slept with him, but I do expect you to tell me about it, and please use condoms.” JJ can't help the chuckle that bubbles up at Yuri’s shocked face. He takes Yuri’s face into his hands making sure his words reach him. “I love you and it would really hurt if you left me for Otabek but I can' t control you. I can only try my hardest to keep you happy.” JJ lessens his grip his eyes no less serious

“So please tell me if you aren't happy or if you need absolutely anything from me.” Yuri takes the initiative leaning forward to kiss JJ soft and sweet climbing into JJ’s lap and letting his arms hang on the broader mans shoulders.

 

“There is one thing I think would put me in a better mood” Yuri says pulling an inch away from JJs lips

 

“Anything.” JJ whispers eyes locked on the plump lips in front of him

 

“You can help me undress and join me for a shower” Yuri crawls off the bed pulling JJ into their hotels luxurious

bathroom

 

xxx


End file.
